


Meet the Looney Team

by Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, but I mean come on it's team fortress 2, there is a wee bit of gore, vicky is an original character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant/pseuds/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant
Summary: A Looney Tunes/Team Fortress 2 AU. Bugs is the Scout, Wile is the Demoman, Foghorn is the Heavy, my original character Vicky is the Medic, Pepe is the Spy, Sam is the Engineer, Daffy is the Soldier, Taz is the Pyro, and Elmer is the Sniper. This is a parody of the Meet the Team videos. Everyone is a human in these stories.





	1. Meet the Scout

(The warehouse doors in Well rise, revealing a crouching Bugs with other members of the RED team.)

(Bugs watches various BLU team members stationed around the center point: Marvin, an Engineer making defensive preparations, Penelope, a Spy who is smoking, and Beaky, a Soldier who is juggling rockets.)

(Bugs pumps his Scattergun and and REDs run out to attack the point.)

(Bugs charges into a fierce battle on Well, quickly outpacing all his teammates. He runs towards the center of the map, dodging everything that BLU throws at him, then outruns and crosses a passing train as it crushes a BLU Beaky and Porky.)

("Meet the Scout" text appears)

(Bugs walks in front of the Meet the Scout text, from off frame.)

Bugs: Um... I don't even know where to start with you. I mean, do you even know who you're talkin' to?

(Cut to a scene of a BLU Heavy, Gossamer, sitting near the third control point in Granary about to take a bite of a sandwich, when he is poked in the head by Bugs's bat.)

Bugs: Eh, what's up doc?

(Cut back to Bugs in front of the text.)

Bugs: Do-Do you have ANY idea, any idea who I am?

(Back to Gossamer and Bugs, who are in a fistfight while yelling. Cuts back to Bugs.)

Bugs: Basically-kind of a big deal!

(Back to fight. Bugs is strangling Gossamer with his bat.)

Bugs: (flexes a scrawny arm) Oh, man. That's beautiful. Heh!

(Cut back to fight, Gossamer now has Bugs in a headlock. Cuts back to Bugs.)

Bugs: Ya' listenin'? Okay. Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brotha'-(pokes the camera) I hurt people.

(Cut back to fight, Bugs whacks Gossamer in the gut with his bat.)

Bugs: BOINK!

Bugs: (back to text) I'm a force a' nature!

(Bugs hits Gossamer in the chin.)

Bugs: BONK!

(Cuts back to Bugs.)

Bugs: If you were where I was from, you'd be f**king dead!

(Cuts back to fight; Gossamer is collapsed on the ground trying to reach for his sandwich,; Bugs runs up the side of a shipping container, jumps off and slams his bat into Gossamer's head.)

(Cuts back to Bugs.)

Bugs: WOOO!

(Bugs sits on the twitching body of Gossamer, eating his sandwich; the point is now RED's.)


	2. Meet the Soldier

(Cut to a BLU Pyro, Roadrunner, firing a blast of flame from its flamethrower. Roadrunner thrusts its weapon in the air and laughs triumphantly as a rocket heads towards it from off screen.)

Roadrunner: (Rocket hits Roadrunner, who is ribbed.) Owh!

(Cut to BLU Demoman, Lola, taking a drink, also getting blown up by a rocket from off screen.)

(Cut to BLU Heavy, Gossamer, performing the Showdown taunt.)

Gossamer: Pow! (Is hit by a crit rocket, explodes.)

("Meet the Soldier" title card appears.)

(Cut to the Soldier, Daffy, drilling what appears to be a line of recruits.)

Daffy: (with a heavy lisp) If fighting ith thure to rethult in victory, then you mutht fight! Thun Tzu thaid that, and I'd thay he knowth a little more (Daffy pokes a recruit's helmet) about fight than you do, pal, becauthe he invented it, and then he perfected it tho that no living man could betht him in the ring of honor.

(Cut to Daffy holding his shovel and screaming.)

(Daffy then charges the final capture point in Granary with his shotgun and kills a Demoman, Lola, who fires at him but misses. He switches to his Rocket Launcher and a BLU Medic, Hazel, appears behind him, firing syringes.)

Wile: To the left!

Daffy: Maggotth!

(Daffy turns to the left and fires a Crit rocket at Hazel, gibbing her.)

Elmer: Wight up! Wight up!

Foghorn: Go, go, go!

(Daffy, Elmer, and Foghorn charge into battle together, as explosions occur all around them.)

(Cut back to Daffy's drill.)

Daffy: Then, he uthed hith fight money...

(Daffy unhooks two hand grenades from his belt, one in each hand.)

Daffy: ... to buy two of every animal on earth, and then he herded them onto a boat...

(Daffy demonstrates by using the grenades, moving them in a walking motion.)

Daffy: ...and then he beat the crap out of every thingle one.

(Daffy bangs the two grenades together repeatedly.)

(Cut back to battle scene.)

Bugs: (Behind cover) Sentry up there!

(Daffy runs up to the Sentry gun and rocket jumps onto a pipe, both destroying the Sentry and killing the Engineer, Marvin, in the process.)

(A BLU Heavy, Gossamer, and Pyro, Roadrunner, are holding the final capture point. Gossamer is laughing gleefully. Daffy jumps downward, firing a Critical rocket that lands just before he does. The explosion kills both Gossamer and Roadrunner. A Spy, Penelope, uncloaks and attempts to backstab Daffy, but Daffy pulls out his shovel, swiftly knocking out Penelope with it.)

(Freeze frame.)

(Cut back to Daffy's drill.)

Daffy: (laughs to himself) And from that day forward any time a bunch of animalth are together in one plathe ith called a 'zoo'!

(Cricket chirps as the 'recruits' are revealed to be the gibbed heads of BLU team members perched on a gate, all wearing BLU soldier helmets. Hazel's head falls off the gate.)

Daffy: (To Hazel's head) Unleth ith a farm!


	3. Meet the Pyro

(Meet the Pyro text appears, then is burned away to reveal the feet of the Pyro, Taz, Fire Axe in hand, walking over a pair of glasses towards the camera and knocking a few empty bullet cartridges aside.)

(Cut to a small room. The RED Heavy, Foghorn, is seen almost completely in silhouette.)

Foghorn: I fear no man. But that... thing, I say, that THING... it scares me.

(Cut to a view behind Taz's right shoulder. A BLU Engineer, Marvin, shuts a door before a BLU Scout, Sylvester, can join him inside. Sylvester pulls desperately on the handle. Cut again to the interview room. This time it is the RED Scout, Bugs, in silhouette.)

Bugs: No, I... I ain't, I ain't talking about that freak. Alright?

(Worried, he tries to detach the lavalier microphone from his shirt. He sits upright in his chair, in near panic.)

Bugs: He's not here, is he?

(Bugs continues to tug as he stand and walks towards the camera, knocking it over.)

Bugs: How do I get this f**king thing off?!

(Cut to Taz kicking down the door into the BLU team's room, Flame Thrower ready. Fade back to the interview room, this time with the RED Spy, Pepe.)

Pepe: One shudders to imagine what inhuman thoughts lie behind zat mask...

(Cut to Taz firing his flame thrower, then to a wider shot, showing an entire wooden town in flames.)

Pepe: ... what dreams of chronic and sustained cruelty?

(Cut to a front view of Taz, zooming rapidly into the blackness of one of his eyepieces. There is the sound of Taz's breathing and a single white spot which zooms forward and spits into a binocular view. When these focus, it showa a psychedelic dreamscape.)

(As happy music begins playing, the view from Taz's eyes show colorful hills, lollipops, floating cats and quaint villages. Taz's flame thrower appears in his hands as an unusually-shaped brass instrument, spraying a rainbow-colored mist over ground, causing colorful flowers to spring from the lawn in front of him. Taz laughs. Within this dreamscape, BLU characters appear as chubby little cherubs and sound like babies.)

(As a BLU Heavy, Gossamer, appears and bounces on the ground, Taz grabs a lollipop and cheers. The two converge seemingly happily. While Taz in the dreamscape shoves the lollipop in Gossamer's mouth, the scene cuts to the battle as he hits Gossamer with the Fire Axe.)

(A BLU Scout, Sylvester, appears, jumping around and finally resting on Taz's instrument. Tax blows bubbles in his face in his vision, but shoots Sylvester point blank with the Scorch Shot in the battle, knocking him back.)

(In the dreamscape, a BLU Medic, Hazel, appears out of a box, an Taz closes the box on her. In reality, Taz traps Hazel in a shed by barring the door with his axe.)

Hazel: No!

(Taz bathes the shed and Hazel in flames, while in the dreamscape, Taz continues to shoot streams of rainbow mist from his weapon. As he passes, the Balloonicorn appears, and the BLU Engineer, Marvin, and Spy, Penelope, ride it. The BLU cherubs salute and celebrate Taz. Cut back to reality.)

Lola: I'm burning!

(A BLU Soldier, Beaky, is hit by a piece of the destroyed sentry of Marvin, who is shown flying off into the distance. Sylvester flees while a BLU Sniper, Porky, crashes out of a second-story window to the ground. He crawls over to the ankle of a nearby person. The sound of a Dispenser and then a teleporter being destroyed in the distance is heard.)

Marvin: Dispenser down!

(Porky is holding on to Taz's ankle.)

Porky: Help!

(Taz looks down and shoots his flamethrower. Porky can be heard screaming as the view zooms in on Taz's mask, flames reflecting off of the eyepieces as Taz tilts his head.)

(Cut back to the dreamscape, where Taz happily walks away into the sunset. The view zooms out and passes through a burnt, gaping hole in the stomach of Beaky. The view transitions back to reality as Beaky clutches his smoldering innards for a moment and then falls over with a stifled groan. Taz continues to walk away into the sunset, whistling Do You Believe In Magic? as the town begins to collapse from the inferno, the streets littered with BLU corpses. Fades to black.


	4. Meet the Demoman

("Meet the Demoman" text appears.)

(The Demoman, Wile, narrowly escapes a mass explosion while jumping from a drop-down corridor in Gravel Pit.)

(Freeze frame)

Wile: What makes me a good Demoman?

(Cut to Wile sitting in a room full of explosions.)

Wile: If I were a bad Demoman, I wouldn't be sittin' here discussin' it with you, now would I?

(Wile charges into battle along with Team RED while dodging a cascade of rockets.)

Wile: Let's do it!

Wile: Not one of ya's gonna' survive this.

(Cut back to Wile's room.)

Wile: One crossed wire, one wayward pinch of potassium chlorite, one errand twitch... and KABLOOIE!

(Cut back to battle.)

(Wile bounces a grenade off a wall and gibs a pursuing Pyro, Roadrunner.)

(Cut to scene of Wile chugging from his bottle of scrumpy.)

(A level 2 sentry gun upgrades to level 3.)

(Cut to scene of Wile continuing to chug from his bottle of scrumpy.)

(Sentry gun fires a rocket at Wile.)

(Cut to a close up of Wile's face, still chugging his bottle of scrumpy.)

(Wile dodges the rockets as a nearby Scout, Bugs, is gunned down by the sentry. Wile then fires two grenades, destroying the sentry gun.)

(Cut back to Wile's room.)

(Wile slams the now empty bottle down on the table, breathing heavily.)

(Camera blurs)

Wile: I got a manky eye. I'm a black, Scottish cyclops.

(Wile knocks a grenade off the table, arming it in the process [it begins to blink])

Wile: They've got more f-(censored)-s than they've got the likes of me.

(Wile starts to drink from the empty bottle, then notices the camera and becomes lucid again.)

Wile: So.. t'all you fine dandies so proud, so cocksure.

(Wile runs out to the final capture point in Gravelpit and is shocked to see a group of BLU team members charging towards him with smug expressions on their faces. A devious look comes over Wile's face and runs with the BLU in hot pursuit.)

Wile: Prancin' about with your heads full of eyeballs! Come and get me I say! (Wile covers a doorframe in sticky bombs) I'll be waiting on ya with a whiff of the 'ol brimstone. I'm a grim bloody fable... with an unhappy bloody end!

(The Heavy, Gossamer, notices the stick bombs around the doorframe, and his expression changes from smugness to one of shock. Wile throws a mock salute and activates the sticky bombs, gibbing all his pursuers.)

Wile: Oh, they're going to have to glue you back together... IN HELL!


	5. Meet the Heavy

("Meet the Heavy" text appears)

(The Heavy, Foghorn, walks up to the camera and places Minigun on a cardboard box and sits down in a chair.)

Foghorn: I am Heavy Weapons Guy... and this, I say, THIS (grabs Minigun) is my weapon. (lays both hands covetously on Minigun) She weighs, I say, she weighs one hundred fifty kilograms and fires two hundred dollar, custom-tooled cartridges at ten thousand rounds per minute. (looks intently at viewer) It costs, I say, It costs four hundred thousand dollars to fire this weapon... for twelve seconds.

Foghorn: (laughs)

Foghorn: (Checks the barrel of his Minigun) Oh my God, who touched, I say, who touched Sasha? Alright... WHO TOUCHED, I SAY, WHO TOUCHED MY GUN!?

Foghorn: Some people, I say, some people think they can outsmart me. Maybe, (sniff) maybe. I've yet, I say, I've yet to meet one that can outsmart bullet.

Foghorn: (Holds up cartridge to the camera as sound of Minigun revving up is heard.)

(Foghorn devastates the enemies with his Minigun on Dustbowl Stage 1 Cap 1.)

Foghorn: Waaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Uwwwwwwaaaaaaaah! Ahahahahahahaha! Cry, I say, cry some more!

(Pause)

Foghorn: Heheh, cry some more.


	6. Meet the Engineer

("Meet the Engineer" text appears.)

(Cut to the Engineer, Sam, sitting on his toolbox and playing his guitar. Next to him is a kill counter displaying 209. Sam is sitting on the bend of one of the pathways between the warehouse and the Radar Dash in Hydro.)

Sam: Hey look, buddy, I'm an Engineer. That means I solve problems.

(A gunshot ricochets off the truck near Sam; he ignores it.)

Sam: Not problems like "What is beauty?", because that would fall under the purview your conundrums of philosophy.

(Two more gunshots ricochet off the truck, close to Sam's head. He glances briefly at the bullet holes.)

Sam: I solve practical problems.

(Sam takes a bottle of beer from a nearby crate and swigs it as a level 1 sentry near him swivels round and shoots an unseen Heavy.)

Heavy: (screams)

(Sam puts down the beer and continues to play. The kill counter clicks up from 209 to 210.)

Sam: Fr'instance...

(The camera shows a BLU sniper in the background trying to sneak up on Sam.)

Sam: ...How am I supposed to stop some big mean mother hubbard from tearing me a structurally superfluous new behind?

(The sentry gun spots the Sniper and kills him. The kill counter clicks up to 211.)

Sam: The answer...

(A level 2 sentry gun fires and kills a Scout and an unseen enemy.)

Scout: (screams)

(Kill counter clicks up to 213.)

Sam: ...use a gun. And if that don't work... (A level 3 sentry gun fires rockets) ...use more gun.

(Sam stops playing. A large explosion is heard and Sam grins happily.)

Unknown Assailant: MY ARM! (from off screen)

(The kill counter clicks up to 214. A severed sniper's hand lays in front of Sam, who continues playing. The level 1 sentry gun targets the hand.)

Sam: Like this heavy caliber, tripod-mounted, little 'ol number designed by me...

(Sam kicks the hand, which is shot out of the air by the level 1 sentry gun.)

Sam: ...Built by me...

(The level 1 sentry gun shoots another Soldier. The kill counter clicks up to 215.)

Sam: ...and you'd best hope... not pointed at you.

(The camera zooms out from Sam as his sentry guns continue to devastate the attackers. It is revealed that Sam's truck is crammed full of BLU intelligence, and that his "campfire" is in fact the burning body of a BLU sniper.)

(Various screams)


	7. Meet the Medic

(Fade form black to seemingly peaceful rocky hillside.)

(Explosion from behind the hillside, RED Scout, Bugs, and wheelchair-bound RED Demoman, Wile, ruck over the hill.)

Bugs: Move cyclops, move!

(Cut to Bugs and Wile fleeing from a barrage of rockets.)

Bugs: Come on, come on, almost-augh!

(Bugs get thrown sideways by a rocket; Wile keeps going.)

(Cut to Bugs lying on the ground, he attempts to get to his knees but collapses.)

Bugs: Eerrrrgh! Argh.

(A trio of rockets arc towards Bugs, accompanied by a whistling noise.)

(Bugs turns towards the rockets.)

Bugs: Whoah! What the f-

(Cut to a long shot of the explosion, Bugs if flung yelling and flailing towards the viewer.)

Bugs: -uuuuuu-

(Bugs smashes face-first into a pane of glass in the foreground, breaking it and startling a canary.)

Bugs: Medic...

("Meet the Medic" card appears.)

(Cut to inside the building. As Bugs slides off the window, the camera tilts down and turns right.)

Foghorn: Ohohohoho no more! (Foghorn laughs loudly while the Medic, Vicky, explains simultaneously.)

Vicky: Vait, Vait, Vait, it gets better.

(Camera continues to turn and tilt, revealing Vicky, casually chatting with an opened-up and conscious RED Heavy, Foghorn, whist holding Foghorn's heart in her hand. A prototype Medi Gun mounted to an overhead rig is firing its beam into Foghorn.)

Vicky: When ze patient voke up, his skeleton was missing, and ze doctor vas never heard from again! (laughs madly)

(Foghorn pauses momentarily, and laughs again, banging his palm on a tray of surgical tools next to him.)

Vicky: Anyvay, zat's how I lost my medical license, heh. (Foghorn suddenly looks very concerned.)

(A canary pops up from inside Foghorn's gut, surprising both the doctor and her patient.)

Vicky: Tweety! No! (Shoos the canary away) It's filzy in zere! Eugh.

(Foghorn looks at Vicky in mild surprise. Vicky does not notice.)

Vicky: Birds. (Vicky chuckles)

(Cut to a mechanic heart device on a tray.The word "Uber" can be seen on a small charge meter.)

(Vicky grabs the device.)

Vicky: Now, most hearts couldn't vithstand zis voltage, (Vicky plugs the device into Foghorn's heart and brings it into the Medi Gun's beam) ...but I'm fairly certain your heart-

(Foghorn's heart explodes)

(Cut to a trio of canaries. Tweety gets knocked off his perch by a piece of Foghorn's heart.)

(Cut back to Vicky, with Foghorn in the background.)

Foghorn: What was, I say, what was that noise?

(Vicky quickly recovers from her surprise, casually removing the remains of Foghorn's heart from the Uber device.)

Vicky: Ze sound of progress, my friend.

(Cut to Vicky opening a refrigerator containing several hearts, a Sandvich, and a few beers. One exceptionally large heart is labeled "Mega Baboon".)

Vicky: Ah, perfect... (Vicky grabs the baboon heart, revealing the decapitated head of a BLU Spy, Penelope, in the back of the fridge, somehow sustained by a battery.)

Spy Head: Kill me.

Vicky: Later. (Closes fridge door)

(Cut to Vicky standing by Foghorn, baboon heart and Uber device in each hand.)

Vicky: Vhere vas I? Ah, zere ve go. (Jams device into heart)

(Cuts to Vicky holding the cyborg heart in front of the medi beam.)

Vicky: Come on, come on... ( Heart starts beating, Vicky starts laughing madly as the heart starts flashing unevenly.)

(Heart glows read; Foghorn laughs nervously.)

(Cuts to Uber meter on the device going to full.)

(Cuts to Vicky, who has stopped laughing and is squinting and leaning her head away, as if expecting the heart to explode.)

(Cuts back to perched canaries for a brief moment. Tweety has returned to his position on the perch, covered in blood, as the two canaries on either side of him shuffle away from where he was standing when he was hit before.)

(Heart stabilizes and stops glowing and gets overlaid by UberCharge texture.)

Vicky: Oh, zat looks good.

(Vicky drops the heart into Foghorn's open chest.)

Vicky: Very nice zere.

(Foghorn looks at the heart) Foghorn: Should I be, I say, should I be awake for this?

Vicky: Ah heh. Vell, no, heh. (Vicky adjusts her glasses) But as long as you are, could you hold your rib cage open a bit?

(Foghorn moves his hand as if to adjust his rib cage as Vicky is pushing the heart inside.) I can't... seem...

(Cuts to Foghorn's face as he yells out in pain as a crack is heard.)

(Cuts to Foghorn showing Vicky a snapped off rib. Both look at it tentatively.)

Vicky: Oh, don't be such a baby... (Vicky takes the rib from Foghorn and pinches his cheek) ...ribs grow back!

(Vicky tosses the rib aside and turns to a canary sitting on top of the Medi Gun.)

Vicky: (whispering to the bird) No zey don't.

(Cuts to Tweety, who cocks his head and flies away.)

(Vicky swings the Medi Gun over to the open Foghorn and raises the power.)

(The Medi Gun completely heals Foghorn, as if by magic, even repairing and sewing his clothes.)

Foghorn (impressed): (Inhales deeply) What happens, I say, what happens now?

(Vicky helps Foghorn up.) Vicky: Now? (chuckles) Let's go practice medicine...

(Cuts to Vicky putting on her gloves, coat, and prototype Medi Gun (soon to be the Quick-Fix).)

(Cuts to a door bearing the red cross opening to reveal Vicky and her doves.)

(Foghorn runs past Vicky with Sasha ready.)

(Cuts to show a battle field outside Vicky's office with a RED engineer, Sam, and Sniper, Elmer, hiding behind cover, the injured Bugs on the ground, and the wheelchair-bound Wile wheeling frantically towards Vicky.)

Wile: Medic! (Wile gets blown off his wheelchair by several rockets, landing face-first on the ground in front of Vicky.)

(Vicky grimaces, then pushes her glasses up her nose and flips a switch on the Quick-Fix.)

(A healing beam is fired at Wile, healing him completely. Wile nods towards Vicky, picks up his Stickybomb Launcher, and heads back towards the battlefield.)

(Vicky then fires the Quick-Fix at Bugs, fixing him up also, even restoring Bugs's missing tooth.)

(Bugs leaps to his feet.)

Bugs: Yeah! (Bugs grabs his bat from out of the air as he gets up and runs off.) Woohoohoo!

(Foghorn hides behind a red truck as Bugs runs past.)

(Bugs runs up to a BLU Soldier and whacks him with his bat.) Bugs: Oh yeah!

(Cuts to show a massive horde of BLU Soldiers coming over the crest of the hill.) Foghorn: Doctor!

(Cuts to Foghorn) Foghorn: Are you, I say, are you sure this will work?

(Cuts to Vicky) Vicky: Ha ha ha, I have no idea!

(Vicky flips a switch, and a panel lights up as a meter labeled "Voltmeter" reaches full. The words "UberCharge ready" can be seen on the panel. Vicky's backpack starts humming with power.)

(Vicky fires the Quick-Fix at Foghorn, who pops out from his cover.)

Foghorn: EYAAAAAAAAH! (Cuts to show Foghorn's mega baboon heart beating rapidly, then cuts back to show Foghorn glowing with UberCharge power.) HA HA!

(Vicky and the UberCharged Foghorn advance under rocket fire, and Foghorn starts laughing.)

(Sam and Elmer watch bewildered as Foghorn glows with power and shrugs off volleys of rockets.)

(Cuts back to Foghorn, still advancing.) Foghorn: I am bulletproof!

(Foghorn keeps moving, mowing down BLU Soldier after BLU Soldier.)

(Cuts to BLU Soldiers falling over dead in rapid succession.)

(Vicky and Foghorn climb atop the pile of dead Soldiers and a flock of canaries fly overhead.)

(Cuts to waiting room. The camera passes over the rest of the RED team, who are doing things to pass the time. Sam is playing his guitar, Pepe is looking at his ticket, Taz is reading and flicking a lighter, Daffy is standing at attention, Wile is drinking from his bottle, and Elmer is sleeping.)

Vicky (off-screen): Zat looks good. Very nice zere. Yes!

Bugs (off-screen): Hey, thanks doc!

(A 'ding' is heard and the "Now Serving" sign changes to number 2. Everyone in the waiting room looks toward the door.)

(Bugs emerges from the operating room, his chest glowing.)

Bugs (gallant): Awhawhaw man! You would not BELIEVE... how much this hurts.

(Muffled canary tweets, and Bugs's chest moves.)

Vicky: Tweety?


End file.
